Стенограммы/Борьба теней. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма = :Стар Свирл Бородатый: рассказывает "Лучшее начало внутри нас может излучать свет и добродетели. Я знаю пони, которые олицетворяют собой силу, храбрость, исцеление, красоту, надежду и магию. Я и эти Столпы Эквестрии собрались вместе, чтобы поддерживать и разделять свет этих могущественных идеалов. Но вскоре мы осознали, что тот пони, который свëл нас воедино, желал власти лишь для самого себя. Изгнанный и одинокий, этот тщеславный пони обратился к тьме, чтобы утолить свою жажду власти. Превратившись в Пони Теней, он вернулся ради мести, чтобы погасить свет Столпов и разрушить мир надежды. Чтобы помешать ему, мы должны принести великую жертву. Но прежде мы оставим росток. В надежде, что однажды он станет силой, способной противостоять тьме во все времена. Нам предстоит дать отпор злому духу, следуя единому плану." :Санбёрст: читает "...Я лишь надеюсь, этого хватит..." Это последняя запись! И может, последние слова Стар Свирла перед тем, как он исчез?! :песня :Принцесса Селестия: Меня всегда интересовала судьба Стар Свирла. Это настоящее открытие, Санбëрст. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дневник подлинный? И вы можете подтвердить, что он принадлежал Стар Свирлу? :Принцесса Луна: Безусловно. Судя по всему, последние строки записаны перед битвой с Пони Теней. :Радуга Дэш: А? Э... то есть Пони Теней был правда взаправду? :Принцесса Селестия: Похоже, что так. :Принцесса Луна: Мы не встречали других Столпов. И мы были слишком малы, чтобы всю осознать опасность. :Эпплджек: Так-так, минуточку! Все эти легендарные пони были на самом деле? Они со Стар Свирлом вступили в борьбу с Пони Теней? И после их никто больше никогда не видел? :Пинки Пай: Кхе! Да! Чем же ты слушала? :Флаттершай: Но... что с ними случилось? :Рарити: Наверное, они победили злодея. Ведь Эквестрия полна света и надежды. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но как? И куда же они пропали? :Принцесса Селестия: Я не сильна в древнем языке пони, но мне хотелось бы знать, есть ли в этой книге нужные нам ответы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, я как раз знаток древнего языка пони. Я выучила почти наизусть все древние манускрипты о Стар Свирле! :Спайк: Серьëзно? Каждый из них? :Принцесса Луна: Мы часто вспоминаем нашего учителя. Если ты узнаешь, что с ним стало, мы будем очень благодарны. :Санбёрст: Разгадка тысячелетней тайны может длиться вечность. Сколько исследований! Перепрочтений! Переперепрочтений! :Принцесса Селестия: Думаю, тебе понадобится помощь. :Эпплджек: К счастью, в еë распоряжении целый отряд помощников. :Радуга Дэш: Это точно! Э... А сколько времени может занять это исследование? :Сумеречная Искорка: Отнесëм книгу в библиотеку. Думаю, мы очень скоро выясним, что случилось. :Шестёрка: общаемся :Спайк: зевает Ну, что-нибудь выяснила? :Санбёрст: храп :стук :шуршит :Санбёрст: А-а! Ну, что-нибудь выяснила? :Пинки Пай: Ах! Ты что-то выяснила?! глотает :Флаттершай: Что именно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Ничего. Стар Свирл при всей своей гениальности не был силëн в древнем языке пони. Некоторые его отрывки - словно на другом языке! О-оу! :Эпплджек: Ах! Искорка, мы изучаем, собираем ссылки, включая перекрëстные ссылки, вот уже целых трое суток! :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Лично я столько не читала с тех пор, как вышла в свет последняя книга Дэринг Ду. :Рарити: Возможно, пора сделать перерыв. Этой загадке в конце концов больше тысячи лет. Значит, день-два она может подождать. :Сумеречная Искорка: День-два?! Нельзя терять ни секунды! Разгадка близка! Я это чувствую! :Старлайт Глиммер: читает "Хек сайлфемс Сейпоун-хендж". Что это? :Сумеречная Искорка: "Храм Пони-хендж"? Ты сумела прочесть? :Старлайт Глиммер: Почерк довольно неразборчивый, но всë же не такой жуткий, как мой. читает "Товердол гримлик Офола-Фингербьорк"? :Санбёрст: "В основании Фоул-Маунтин"... :Старлайт Глиммер: читает "Усе эндемист шилд". :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! "Наш последний оплот"! :Спайк: зевает Что ж, по мне, так вполне себе подсказка! сдувает :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот и он, Пони-хендж! Это невероятно! :Санбёрст: Я никогда ещë не видел таких магических рун! А ты? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э-хе. :Радуга Дэш: Я так думаю, что в эти места уже давненько никто не заглядывал. стонет О! :Эпплджек: Нужна целая команда пони, чтобы расчистить заросли. :стукается :Флаттершай: И даже тогда я не уверена, что мы узнаем, что произошло тысячу лет назад. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Ты права. Это почти безнадëжно. :Спайк: Только не унывай. Находка древних развалин уже впечатляет. Ты можешь написать об этом статью. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я надеялась, что мы попадëм сюда и тайна магически разъяснится. :магии :Спайк: А-а! Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :жужжание :Сумеречная Искорка: Стар Свирл! Я мечтала с вами познакомиться! Не верится, что вы здесь! :жужжание :Санбёрст: Я не думаю, что он здесь. Или же кто-либо из них... :магии :бум! :бум! :Пони Теней: смех Ты вызвал меня себе на погибель! Как только я одолею всех вас, это королевство примет тьму точно так же, как и я много лет назад. рычит :лязгают :Пони Теней: смех В вашем мире я только стану ещë сильнее! Вам не уничтожить меня! :Стар Свирл Бородатый: Мы пришли не за тем, чтобы тебя уничтожить. :магии :Пони Теней: Что вы делаете? :Стар Свирл Бородатый: Мы пришли укротить тебя. :Пони Теней: кричит :пуф :жужжание :Пинки Пай: Искорке Ну, вот тебе и магическое разъяснение! :Радуга Дэш: Э-э... и что это было? :Старлайт Глиммер: Похоже, что Стар Свирл наложил заклятье, чтобы изгнать Пони Теней. :Санбёрст: Конечно! Такая могучая магия оставила след на этом месте. Придя сюда с книгой, мы смогли увидеть то, что случилось. :Эпплджек: А что случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Стар Свирл и Столпы добродетелей пожертвовали собой, чтобы спасти Эквестрию. :Старлайт Глиммер: Подумать только! Величайшая загадка Эквестрии была раскрыта с помощью ветхой книги из антикварной лавки. :Санбёрст: Я бы не сказал, что она раскрыта. Заклинание Стар Свирла было одним из самых могущественных в истории магии. Понадобятся годы, чтобы полностью его разгадать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, я разгадала заклинание Стар Свирла! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уже распутывала одно из его заклинаний. Но это - совсем другого уровня! Был взрыв магической энергии, вызывание духа, какой-то заговор. Это Стар Свирл! Возможности безграничны! Старлайт дала мне зацепку, разобрав его корявый почерк. Ха-ха! Конечно, он был гением, ему можно простить эту небрежность. Я снова пролистала книгу, это поразительно! :Рарити: Искорка, дорогая, мы уже поняли, что ты взволнована, но больше - ничего. :Радуга Дэш: А что конкретно поразительно? :Сумеречная Искорка: То, как Стар Свирл и Столпы отправили Пони Теней в Межвременье! :Эпплджек: Что они сделали? :Сумеречная Искорка: С помощью магии они открыли портал между мирами в Межвременье и затянули Пони Теней внутрь. :пуф! :Рарити: Милочка, смотри! Твой макет! :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня есть ещë. :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Стар Свирл подумал, что только Столпы способны заключить Пони Теней в Межвременье. :Эпплджек: Выходит, они там застряли тоже! :Флаттершай: Должно быть, Пони Теней был ужасен, если они на это решились. :Пинки Пай: Оказаться в ловушке вместе с самым злобным из духов, может, не так страшно, если ты еë создал, но приятного мало. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дело в том, что я могу вытащить их! :Санбёрст: Искорка, ты серьëзно? Ты можешь спасти самых легендарных пони всех времëн? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я даже не знаю... Для меня открытие таких порталов не очень хорошо заканчивалось. Уверена, что это безопасно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты пыталась открыть порталы сквозь время. Кроме того, ты изменила заклинание Стар Свирла. Будь он рядом, он бы тебе помешал. Так что в Эквестрии будет безопаснее с ним. Мы должны его спасти! :Эпплджек: Но ты хочешь спасти всех Столпов, так? А они исчезли давным-давно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Он же в Межвременье! Это не какое-то конкретное место, оно где-то между, поэтому времени там нет. Если мы сумеем их вытащить, они вернутся какими были. Я сделала макет, чтобы это показать! :Радуга Дэш: А-ах! :стук :Спайк: Чем мы можем помочь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Если я права, нужно отыскать предметы, как-то связанные со Столпами. :Радуга Дэш: Ты имеешь в виду что-нибудь из личных вещей? :Флаттершай: А как нам узнать, что искать? Да и где? :Сумеречная Искорка: К счастью, Стар Свирл оставил много заметок. читает "Мои соратники разнообразны, как и само королевство. И пришли со всех уголков наших земель, принеся с собой артефакты и талисманы великой силы". :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: Искорка, что ты делаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Поверьте, это не я! :Эпплджек: Лопата Каменного Копыта! :Радуга Дэш: Щит Флэша Магнуса. :Рарити: Цветок Мистмейн! :Флаттершай: Маска Медоубрук. :Пинки Пай: И повязка Сомнамбулы, которую еë заставил надеть злобный сфинкс! :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, не стоит гадать, что нужно искать. :Петунья Палео: Профессор, фрагмент волшебного шлема! Возможно, его носил сам Каменное Копыто. :Профессор Фоссил: Легенды не носят шлемы. Этот принадлежал реальному пони. :Эпплджек: Уверяю вас, Каменное Копыто жил на свете также, как мы с вами. :Профессор Фоссил: Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Тогда этот ров был выкопан его огромной лопатой, чтобы спасти деревню от извержения вулкана. :Эпплджек: Возможно. :Профессор Фоссил: Я обожаю древние легенды, как и все прочие. Но могучий пони, спасающий деревню с помощью лопаты, это несколько... эх... неправдоподобно. :грохот :стук :чирикают :Профессор Фоссил: Я не могу поверить... Как вам удалось? Вы же спасли нас! :Эпплджек: Пожалуй, если бы я кому-то рассказала, это показалось бы - ах! - неправдоподобным! :Профессор Фоссил: Может, в некоторых историях есть доля правды. :жужжание :Профессор Фоссил: И легенда о Каменном Копыте - одна из них. :треск :жмяк! :Рарити: Ау! :Старая садовница: Ну-ка, держи свои копыта при себе, дорогуша! За этим поместьем присматривало много поколений моей семьи. И я не позволю какой-то финтифлюшке вынести отсюда лучшее, что осталось. В прежние времена пони приходили сюда отовсюду, чтобы полюбоваться садами. Но теперь этот цветок - последнее, на что стоит взглянуть! :режут кусты :метлы :Рарити: Вы считали, что ваши сады безнадëжно запущены, но обрезка веток творит чудеса. Однако теперь вам придëтся ухаживать не только за одним цветком. :Старая садовница: Ты только что вернула мне фамильное наследие. Цветок, что тебе приглянулся, - честная награда за это! :жужжание :Радуга Дэш: Невероятно, что щит Флэша Магнуса нужно искать в Землях Драконов. :Спайк: C тобой официальный посол дружбы Эквестрии с драконами, который поможет разобраться в местных обычаях. Скажем, в любимой забаве - катанию по огню! :"Проминс": У-ху! :радостно кричат :Радуга Дэш: Ну ладно, это и правда круто. :"Билли": Наша повелительница драконов Эмбер приказала нам дружить с пони, но это не значит, что вы можете кататься на нашей горе! :рычат :Спайк: Ладно вам, ребята! Как официальный посол дружбы Эквестрии с драконами должен заметить: это не очень-то дружелюбно. :Гэрбл: А кто это говорит? Хлипкий дракончик, который выслуживается перед своими приятелями-пони? :Радуга Дэш: Эй! Это же древний артефакт пони! :Гэрбл: Копыта прочь от моей железки! Я подобрал еë в пустыне, а что нашëл, то моë! :Радуга Дэш: Нет, это не твоë! :Гэрбл: Ха! А по-моему, моë, но можете побороться за это в соревновании. :Радуга Дэш: Запросто! :Гэрбл: Эм... нет! Уж лучше ты! :Спайк: хихикает :радостно кричат :Спайк: ёжится :"Билли": Итак, на старт, внимание... Марш! :лавы :Спайк: А-ха! Ай! Ой-ай-ой! Аааа! Я победил? Победил! Ура!!! Отдавай щит, Гэрбл! :Гэрбл: Эх! Повелительница Эмбер приказала нам дружить только с пони! Но ничего не говорила о драконах, примазавшихся к пони... :Спайк: О! Раз уж повелительница Эмбер приказала вам дружить с пони, ты ведь не нападëшь на одного из их друзей, верно? :Гэрбл: Это мы сейчас узнаем! А-ау! :стук :Гэрбл: Ох! Почему ты всегда прячешься за пони? :Спайк: Я не прятался, когда обогнал тебя! :Гэрбл: Ты упал! :Радуга Дэш: Значит, ты сильно отстал, если Спайку достаточно было упасть для победы. :Гэрбл: Да я быстрее тебя! :Радуга Дэш: Вряд ли! :Гэрбл: Что ж, проверим это там! Выиграешь, тогда эта железяка ваша!А если нет, ты уйдëшь, а я задам ему трëпку! :Радуга Дэш: Ладно. Я уверена, что всë равно выиграю, но с такой тяжестью у тебя на спине это будет нечестно. :Гэрбл: А? Ах да! Спасибо за совет! :щита :Гэрбл: До встречи, слабаки! Эй! Это моë! :Спайк: Что нашли, то наше! Припоминаешь?! :"Билли": Да, ты сказал им то же самое, когда они явились. Ай! :стук :жужжат :Флаттершай: Помни, нельзя отворачиваться от них, Кэттейл. Пчëлы-вспышки могут быть очень агрессивны. Видимо, поэтому никто не может пробраться к воде. :пищат :Кэттейл: А может, было бы разумнее держаться подальше от воды? :Флаттершай: Возможно. Но я лучше попробую перевесить их улей... сюда. :жужжат :Флаттершай: Теперь вы можете добраться до воды, не боясь нападения пчëл! :всплески :Кэттейл: Тебе не обязательно было помогать. Я бы всë равно одолжил тебе маску. :Флаттершай: Я знаю. Хе-хе. Но просто не могла иначе. :жужжание :Житель деревни: Вряд ли здесь можно найти что-то стоящее. :Дэринг Ду: Я бы пока не теряла надежды. :сливается :Пинки Пай: Эта старая повязка застряла в стоке. :Дэринг Ду: А разве ты не еë искала? :Пинки Пай: О! Да! :жужжание :Сумеречная Искорка: Не верится, что я встречусь со Стар Свирлом Бородатым не только в своих мечтах. :Старлайт Глиммер: А мне не верится, что ты решилась на это. :Сумеречная Искорка: О чëм ты? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я не против риска, как ты знаешь. Но что, если это непродуманно, Искорка? :Санбёрст: Что? Непродуманно - спасти самых легендарных пони всех времëн из тысячелетнего заточения? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну, вообще-то, я не это имела в виду. Но вдруг легендарные пони всех времëн устроили это специально, и мы им всë испортим? :Санбёрст: Я уверен, что Стар Свирл и Столпы сделали тогда всë возможное. Но сама магия здорово продвинулась, во многом благодаря их достижениям. :Старлайт Глиммер: Верно! И ты не стала применять одно из заклинаний Стар Свирла. :Сумеречная Искорка: Именно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но затем вмешалась я... и чуть было не разрушила мир, так что... :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, Стар Свирл Бородатый был величайшим из магов. Шанс вернуть его стоит любого риска. :Спайк: Хорошие новости! :Радуга Дэш: Иначе говоря, этот щит достался нам даром. :Эпплджек: Не вы одни можете похвастаться найденным артефактом! Эта лопата говорит сама за себя! :Рарити: Ха-ха! Вот вы спорщики! Не всë измеряется соревнованием. А цветок Мистмейн - бесспорно самый прекрасный из артефактов! :Пинки Пай: Ты та говоришь потому что тебе не пришлось нырять в бассейн с зелёной слизью, чтобы раздобыть свой. :Флаттершай: Или перевешивать улей с пчëлами. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы все молодцы! Что ж, приступим! :магии :жужжание :бум! :Стар Свирл Бородатый: Что... что случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Всë получилось! Мы вернули вас всех! :Стар Свирл Бородатый: Куда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы и другие Столпы были в заточении тысячу лет, но я придумала, как вызволить... :Стар Свирл Бородатый: Что?! Нет-нет-нет! Ты должна всë это отменить! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Почему? Ну, то есть я вряд ли смогу... :Стар Свирл Бородатый: Нельзя возвращать нас! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но я уже вернула вас и всех Столпов! :Стар Свирл Бородатый: К сожалению, ты вернула не только их! :молнии :ахают :Пони Теней: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Только не это! :следует :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Star Swirl the Bearded: narrating The best elements within us can spread light and virtue, and I know ponies who represent them all – strength, bravery, healing, beauty, hope, and sorcery. Myself and these Pillars of Equestria were gathered together by another to maintain and share the light of these powerful ideals. But we soon came to believe the pony who brought us together only wanted that power for himself. Cast out and alone, this power-mad pony turned to darkness to satisfy his thirst. Transformed into a Pony of Shadows, he returned for revenge – to extinguish the Pillars' light and rob the world of hope. To stop him, the Pillars and I must make a grave sacrifice. But we shall leave behind a seed in hopes that one day it will grow into a force to stand against the darkness for all time. We must now face the fiend with the only plan we have... :Sunburst: reading "...I only hope it will be enough." That's the last entry. And maybe Star Swirl's final words before he vanished. :song :Princess Celestia: I've always wondered what happened to Star Swirl. This is quite a discovery, Sunburst. :Twilight Sparkle: So it's genuine? You can verify that this journal really belonged to Star Swirl the Bearded?! :Princess Luna: Indeed. From the looks of it, the last thing he wrote before facing the Pony of Shadows. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... So, the Pony of Shadows was really real? :Princess Celestia: It appears so. :Princess Luna: We never met the other Pillars, and we were too young to understand the danger they faced. :Applejack: Hold on a second now. All those legendary ponies were real, too? And they went off with Star Swirl to face the Pony of Shadows, and then none of them were ever heard from again? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, yeah. Weren't you listening? :Fluttershy: But what happened to them all? :Rarity: They must have defeated the villain, since Equestria is still full of light and hope. :Starlight Glimmer: But how? And where did they go? :Princess Celestia: My Olde Ponish is a bit rusty, but I wonder if the answers can be found somewhere within the pages of this book. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I just happen to be an expert in Olde Ponish. I mean, I've practically memorized every ancient text about Star Swirl there is! :Spike: Seriously. All of them. :Princess Luna: We have fond memories of our old teacher. If you could discover what happened to him, we would be most grateful. :Sunburst: Solving a thousands-year-old mystery could take forever! Think of the research! The re-reading! The re-re-reading! :Princess Celestia: You might find you need help. :Applejack: Luckily, she's got a whole bushel o' helpers right here. :Rainbow Dash: Totally! Uh... how long will all this research take, exactly? :Twilight Sparkle: Let's get this back to my library. I'm sure we'll figure out what happened in no time. :Rest of Mane Six: chatter :fizzles :Spike: yawns Figure it out yet, Twilight? :Sunburst: snoring :thud :rustling :Sunburst: yelps What did you figure out? :Pinkie Pie: gasps You figured something out? slurps :Fluttershy: What is it? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Nothing. I mean, Star Swirl was a genius, obviously. But forget Olde Ponish. There's parts where his hornwriting is like another language! groans :Applejack: Twilight, we've been studyin' and referencin' and cross-referencin' for three days straight now. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. I haven't spent this much time reading since the last Daring Do book came out. :Rarity: Perhaps it is time to take a break. This mystery is over a thousand years old, after all. Another day or two won't make a difference. :Twilight Sparkle: Two days?! I don't want to waste two seconds! I'm close to an answer. I can feel it. :Starlight Glimmer: reading "Hearg sylfum se Ponhenge". What's that? :Twilight Sparkle: The Temple of Ponhenge?! You can read that?! :Starlight Glimmer: The hornwriting's pretty sloppy, but it's nowhere near as bad as mine. reading "Toward dol grimlic of Fola Firgenbeorg"? :Sunburst: "At the base of Foal Mountain"... :Starlight Glimmer: reading "User endemest scield". :Twilight Sparkle: gasps "Our last stand". :Spike: yawns Well, that sure sounds like a clue to me. blows :Twilight Sparkle: This is it. Ponhenge. I can't believe it. :Sunburst: I've never seen magical runes like these before! Have you? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-uh. :Rainbow Dash: I don't think anypony's seen any of this for a long time. straining Whoa! :Applejack: It'd take a whole team of ponies to clear away all this brush. :clatters :Fluttershy: Even then, I'm not sure we'd find out what happened here over a thousand years ago. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs You're right. I suppose it was a long shot. :Spike: Cheer up, Twilight. Finding a whole set of ancient ruins is pretty impressive. Maybe you could write a paper on it. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I hoped we'd get here and the mystery would just magically be explained. :shimmering :Spike: Uh... Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :humming :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl!? I... I've wanted to meet you my whole life! I can't believe you're here! :humming :Sunburst: I don't think he is here. I don't think any of them are. :fizzling :zap :boom! :boom! :Pony of Shadows: evilly You summon me at your peril, Star Swirl! Once I defeat all of you, this realm will embrace the darkness as I did so long ago! roars :snapping :Pony of Shadows: evilly Drawing me here will only make me stronger. You will never defeat me! :Star Swirl the Bearded: We did not come here to defeat you. :shimmering :Pony of Shadows: What are you doing?! :Star Swirl the Bearded: We came... to contain you. :Pony of Shadows: screams :poof :shimmers :Pinkie Pie: Twilight Well, you did ask for a magical explanation. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... what just happened? :Starlight Glimmer: It looked like Star Swirl cast a spell that banished the Pony of Shadows. :Sunburst: Of course! Powerful magic like that would leave an impression on this place. Bringing the book back here let us see what happened. :Applejack: Which was what? :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl and the rest of the Pillars sacrificed themselves to save Equestria. :Starlight Glimmer: It's amazing to think one of the greatest mysteries of Equestria was solved with a musty old book from an antique shop. :Sunburst: But I wouldn't say the mystery's solved. Star Swirl's spell was one of the most powerful feats of magic in all of history. It'll take years of study before we fully understand it. :Twilight Sparkle: I think I understand Star Swirl's spell! :Twilight Sparkle: I know I've finished one of Star Swirl's spells before, but this one was on a whole different level! Was it an explosion of magical feedback? An evocation? A kind of incantation? It's Star Swirl, so the possibilities are endless! And once Starlight set me on the right track with his crazy hornwriting – snorts I mean, he was a genius, so I guess we can forgive a little messiness – I went through the journal again, and it's amazing! :Rarity: Twilight, darling. We understand you're excited, but that's all we understand. :Rainbow Dash: What exactly is so amazing? :Twilight Sparkle: Only how Star Swirl and the other Pillars sent the Pony of Shadows to limbo! :Applejack: They did what now? :Twilight Sparkle: They used their magic to open a portal between worlds – to limbo – and pulled the Pony of Shadows inside. :poof! :Rarity: Darling, your diorama! :Twilight Sparkle: I made more! :clatter :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl thought the only way to trap the Pony of Shadows in limbo was for the Pillars to take him there. :Applejack: So they got stuck, too! :Fluttershy: The Pony of Shadows must have been really awful for them to do that. :Pinkie Pie: I suppose being trapped for all time with a super-duper bad guy in limbo might be okay if you were doing the limbo, but that's still pushing it. :Twilight Sparkle: The thing is, I think I can get them out. :Sunburst: Twilight, are you serious? You can save the most legendary ponies of all time? :Starlight Glimmer: I-I don't know. Opening portals between worlds didn't work out well for me. Are you sure it's safe? :Twilight Sparkle: First of all, you opened portals through time. And second of all, Star Swirl wrote the spell you used to do it. If he'd been here, he could have stopped it. Equestria would be safer with him in it. We have to save him. :Applejack: But you'd be savin' all the Pillars, right? A-And they disappeared ages ago. :Twilight Sparkle: That's the thing about limbo. It isn't one place or another. It's in between, so time stands still. If we can pull them out, it'll be like they never left. I actually built another model to demonstrate— :Rainbow Dash: groans :thud :Spike: What can we do to help? :Twilight Sparkle: If I'm right, we need to find items that are connected to the Pillars in some way. :Rainbow Dash: You mean, like, stuff that belonged to them? :Fluttershy: How would we know what to look for? Or where? :Twilight Sparkle: Luckily, Star Swirl took a lot of notes. reading "My compatriots are as varied as the realm itself and hail from every corner of our land, bringing with them artifacts and talismans of great power." :shimmering :Starlight Glimmer: Um, Twilight? What are you doing? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not doing anything! :Applejack: Rockhoof's shovel! :Rainbow Dash: Flash Magnus' shield! :Rarity: Mistmane's flower! :Fluttershy: Meadowbrook's mask! :Pinkie Pie: And the blindfold Somnambula wore when she faced that nasty sphinx! :Twilight Sparkle: I guess we don't need to figure out who should get what. :Petunia Paleo: Professor! It's a Mighty Helm headpiece! Maybe it belonged to Rockhoof himself! :Professor Fossil: Legends don't wear helmets. This belonged to a real pony. :Applejack: Oh, I can guarantee Rockhoof was as real as you and me. :Professor Fossil: chuckling And I suppose that ravine was dug with his trusty shovel to save the village from an erupting volcano. :Applejack: Probably. :Professor Fossil: I love old legends as much as anypony. But a pony strong enough to save a village from rushing lava with a shovel is... preposterous. :rumbling :yelping :Applejack: grunts :thud :chirping :Professor Fossil: I can't believe you just did that. Y-You saved us! :Applejack: I bet if you told somepony else the story, it might sound... gasps "preposterous". :Professor Fossil: I suppose some stories might be true... :humming :Professor Fossil: And Rockhoof's appears to be one of them. :creaking :smack! :Rarity: Ow! :Old Gardener: You keep those hooves to yourself, dearie! This place has been in my family for generations, and I'm not about to let some whippersnapper take the last good piece of it! Time was, ponies came from far and wide to see these gardens. But that flower's the only worthwhile thing left! :trimmers snipping :sweeping :trimmers snipping :Rarity: Perhaps it just seemed like your gardens were worthless. But a little pruning can work wonders. Of course you will have to look after more than just one flower now. :Old Gardener: You've given me back my family's legacy. The flower you wanted seems like a fair trade for that. :humming :Rainbow Dash: I can't believe Flash Magnus' shield ended up in the Dragon Lands. :Spike: Good thing you brought the official Equestrian friendship ambassador to the dragons to help you navigate our customs. Like our favorite sport – gorge surfing! :"Prominence": Wahoo! whooping Ollie! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Okay. That was awesome. :"Billy": Dragon Lord Ember commanded us to make peace with ponies, but it doesn't mean you can surf in our spot. :growling :Spike: Whoa, fellas. As the official Equestrian friendship ambassador to the dragons, I have to say that's not very friendly. :Garble: Well, what do you know? The puny pony-dragon's sticking up for his pony pal. :Rainbow Dash: Hey! That's an ancient pony artifact! :Garble: Hooves off my gorge board! I found it in the desert, and finders keepers. :Rainbow Dash: It isn't yours. :Garble: Huh. It sure looks like mine. But I might consider racing you for it. :Rainbow Dash: No problem. :Garble: Um... No. I mean Spike you. :Spike: chuckling :cheering :Dragon: Awesome! :Garble: raspberry :Spike: gulps :"Billy": On your marks... Get set... Surf! :splashing :Spike: Whoa! Whoa! Whoooooaaaaa! Aaah! grunting painting I won? I won! Woo-hoo! Give up the shield, Garble! :Garble: grunts Lord Ember only commanded us to be nice to ponies. She never said anything about pony-loving dragons. :Spike: Uh, s-since Dragon Lord Ember commanded you to make peace with ponies, you can't very well attack one of their friends, can you? :Garble: I guess we'll find out! grunts Aaah! :thunk :Garble: Ugh. Why is he always hiding behind ponies? :Spike: I wasn't hiding when I beat you down the ridge. :Garble: You fell. :Rainbow Dash: Wow. You must be slow if all Spike had to do to win was fall down. :Garble: I'm faster than you. :Rainbow Dash: Doubt it. :Garble: Fine! I'll race you back to the top. If you win, you can have your pony junk. But if I'' win, you'll leave and I get to give it to him! :'Rainbow Dash': Fine. I'm pretty sure I could beat you anyway. But with that heavy hunk of metal on your back, it'll be a snap. :'Garble': Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks for the tip. :clatters :'Garble': See ya at the top, loser! Hey! That's mine! :'Spike': Finders keepers, remember? :'"Billy": See, because that's what you said to them when they first showed up— :thud :bees buzzing :'''Fluttershy: Just remember not to turn away from them, Cattail. Flash bees can get pretty aggressive. I guess that's why none of the other bayou animals can get to the water. :whimpering :Cattail: Wouldn't it make more sense for you to wear the mask that calms the bees? :Fluttershy: It would... if I didn't have to fly up here to move their hive. There! :bees buzzing :Fluttershy: Now the other bayou creatures can get to the water without the bees feeling threatened. :splashing :Cattail: You know, you didn't have to help with this. I would've lent you the mask anyway. :Fluttershy: I know. giggles But I couldn't leave without helping. :humming :Villager: I don't think anypony can find anything in there. :Daring Do: I wouldn't give up hope just yet. :draining :Pinkie Pie: This old blindfold was stuck in the drain. :Daring Do: Weren't you looking for a blindfold? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! :humming :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe I'm gonna meet Star Swirl the Bearded! You know, outside of my dreams. :Starlight Glimmer: I'' can't believe you're actually going through with it. :'Twilight Sparkle': What do you mean? :'Starlight Glimmer': I'm all for pushing the envelope, obviously, but this is pretty out there for you, Twilight. :'Sunburst': What's "out there" about saving the most legendary ponies of all time from a thousands-year-old prison? :'Starlight Glimmer': Well... nothing when you say it like that. Unless "the most legendary ponies of all time" knew what they were doing, and we shouldn't mess with it. :'Sunburst': I'm sure Star Swirl and the Pillars did the best they could back then, but magic has come a long way. Mostly because of the work they did. :'Starlight Glimmer': That's true. And you did get your wings from finishing one of Star Swirl's spells. :'Twilight Sparkle': Exactly. :'Starlight Glimmer': But then ''I messed with one and nearly destroyed the universe, so... :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Star Swirl the Bearded is the greatest wizard who ever lived. The chance to have him back in Equestria is worth the risk. :Spike: That's good news. :Rainbow Dash: Otherwise, we'd have brought this shield for nothing. :Applejack: I hope you don't think you're the only one to find her artifact, because this here shovel says otherwise. :Rarity: laughing Honestly, you two. Not everything is a competition. But Mistmane's flower is by far the most attractive of the artifacts. :Pinkie Pie: You're just saying that because you didn't have to scuba dive in a pit of green slime to get yours! :Fluttershy: Or move a flash beehive. :Twilight Sparkle: Good work, everyone. Let's do this! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: groans :zaps :humming :boom! :crashes :Star Swirl the Bearded: What... What has happened? :Twilight Sparkle: It worked! We brought you back! :Star Swirl the Bearded: To where? :Twilight Sparkle: You and the others have been trapped in limbo for over a thousand years, but I figured out how to get you ho— :Star Swirl the Bearded: What?! No, no, no, no! You must undo what you've done! :Twilight Sparkle: What? Why? I mean, I don't think I can. :Star Swirl the Bearded: You cannot bring us back! :Twilight Sparkle: But I did. I brought all the Pillars back. :Star Swirl the Bearded: You cannot bring only the Pillars back! :strikes :gasp :Pony of Shadows: evilly :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! :be continued :credits en:Transcripts/Shadow Play - Part 1 Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон